1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to high density memory devices based on phase change based memory materials, including chalcogenide based materials and other programmable resistive materials, and to methods for manufacturing such devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Phase change based memory materials, such as chalcogenide based materials and similar materials, can be caused to change phase between an amorphous state and a crystalline state by application of electrical current at levels suitable for implementation in integrated circuits. The generally amorphous state is characterized by higher electrical resistivity than the generally crystalline state, which can be readily sensed to indicate data. These properties have generated interest in using programmable resistive material to form nonvolatile memory circuits, which can be read and written with random access.
The change from the amorphous to the crystalline state is generally a lower current operation. The change from crystalline to amorphous, referred to as reset herein, is generally a higher current operation, which includes a short high current density pulse to melt or breakdown the crystalline structure, after which the phase change material cools quickly, quenching the phase change process and allowing at least a portion of the phase change material to stabilize in the amorphous state. The magnitude of the current needed for reset can be reduced by reducing the size of the phase change material element in the cell and/or the contact area between electrodes and the phase change material, such that higher current densities are achieved with small absolute current values through the phase change material element.
Because the phase change occurs as a result of heating, a relatively large current is needed in order to heat the phase change material and induce the desired phase change. Field effect transistor access devices have been proposed as drivers for phase change memory cells, but field effect transistors (e.g., MOSFET) can have a weaker current drive. Bipolar junction transistors (BJT) can provide larger current drive than field effect transistors, but the integration of bipolar junction transistors with CMOS peripheral circuitry is difficult and results in highly complex designs and manufacturing processes.
Diode access devices have been proposed as drivers for phase change memory cells. However, diodes having both regions made of doped polysilicon may have an unacceptably high off current. Diodes having both regions made of doped single-crystal silicon may provide a suitably low off current, but processes for making a diode having both regions made of doped single-crystal silicon are complex. Diode structures have been proposed that include polysilicon for one terminal and single-crystal silicon for another. See, U.S. Pat. No. 7,309,921. However, such structures do not completely solve the problem of high off-current due to the polysilicon terminal, and have not been proposed for memory cell access devices. See, U.S. Pat. No. 7,157,314.
It is desirable to provide access devices that reliably provide sufficient current for phase change memory cell programming while having a suitably low off current, that are readily manufacturable at acceptable cost, and that are compatible with high performance logic circuitry.